


Reluctant Xenophile

by Foxears



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10201847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxears/pseuds/Foxears
Summary: After a very attractive asari has joined the crew on the Normandy SR1, Ashley Williams has to take matters into her own hands and deal with her prejudices against aliens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt at Mass Effect Kink Meme (http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/9115.html?thread=43490971#t43490971).

Gunnery Chief Williams wasn't very fond of confronting her prejudices. In fact she was perfectly happy with her world view, it was simple enough. That was of course before her CO had started bringing aliens aboard the Normandy. She had not been very happy about it, not being quiet about it if given the chance. The turian and the krogan that seemed to often hang out close to her workstation looked alien enough. There was seriously not a single bit of human likeness to them. For the beggar's daughter, Tali, well she had some human looking curves, but the entirety of her was covered in a suit. The latest addition to the crew, however, she had a harder time finding any faults with. She didn't trust the blue creature, but the fact that blue skin was the only 'fault' Ashley could find on the newcomer annoyed her. Though, what annoyed her the most was probably that she felt this strange sense of attraction towards Dr T'Soni.

Ashley was a woman who loved her men, which made the attraction to the obviously female looking T'Soni much more confusing. She had heard T'Soni explain that asari were mono-gendered, and thus “technically not women”, but it changed nothing about how odd she felt when she thought about the way the blue creatures clothes shaped along her alluring curves. What was under those clothes had she wondered, and tried to explain away her attraction as curiousness for asari anatomy. She wasn't sure she liked that explanation at all, but it had led her to some extranet searches about the asari body. She hoped that she would find tentacles or other weird things that would disgust her enough to stop thinking about the asari, especially before someone noticed her ogling.

To Ashley's disappointment she'd found nothing repulsive about the asari anatomy. In fact, her searches had turned her on even more. She'd tried to ignore those feelings and went to bed in the crew's quarter, but now in the middle of the sleep cycle she had awoken. Her bed was covered in sweat, she was panting and she was wet as a marsh. Her dream stuck to the inside of her eyelids, a dream where Dr Liara T'Soni had been very naked, very close and very willing.

The bed was too hot and too sticky to let her fall back asleep, and besides that, Ashley had a pulsing need between her legs.  
"Fuck it", Ashley murmured as she climbed out of bed.  
She went to her locker to grab her towel, shower products, and a small black egg-shaped object connected with a cord to some sort of small device. She stuffed the egg device thing in here pyjama pocket, threw the towel over her shoulder and headed for the communal showers.

The shower room was empty since most of the crew was asleep, but Ashley still chose the booth farthest into the room before she began to undress. She neatly folded her pyjamas and put it on the bench and hung her towel on the hook. Picking up her shower products and her egg-shaped device she stepped into the booth, closing the door behind her and locking it with a primitive hasp mechanism that for some reason was still in use in the top-of-the-line frigate.

The warm water streamed down over Ashley's head. She closed her eyes and held her breath as she turned on her egg device so that it began to vibrate. She moved the egg down over her stomach keeping it on the lowest speed since any higher speed would overpower her when she reached her clit. As the egg drew closer Ashley forced herself to think of some of the hunks of Normandy, such as Alenko or her CO, Shepard. Both fine example of males of her own species. She tried to will herself into thinking of them naked, or hell, naked and together, because Ashley wasn't blind when it came to the looks the two men gave each other. There was absolutely nothing wrong with either Alenko or Shepard, but as the egg reached her clit and sent the first waves of pleasure through her body her mind instantly snapped back to the memories of her dream, imagining a naked T'Soni using her fingers to stroke between Ashley’s wet folds.

Ashley struggled with herself for a while, trying to force her thoughts away from the asari, but as soon as she tried to let go her thoughts were again of caressing blue skin. It built her need into frustration. She needed to get off, but her mind was not letting her do it. When the memories from her dream reached her again she slowly sank to the floor defeated and embraced the image of her pressing T'Soni up against a wall, kissing her forcefully. Her back against the shower wall, ass on the floor and legs spread. One hand was on the vibrating toy circling her clit trying to find that spot and trying to hold it there, while her other hand was grabbing her breast and started to massage her erect nipple. In her head it was Dr T'Soni's hands that did all this, while Ashley just pinned the asari against the wall kissing her. Ashley increased the vibrations one step and a small "Ngggh" left her mouth involuntarily.  
"Oh god", Ashley whispered as the egg reached the perfect spot and she let herself continue with: "Oh please Dr T'Soni, more!"

Hastily she changed course, pressing the egg inside of her, tugging at the chord to make it move in and out. The egg was not all that big and could easily be a substitute of two blue fingers. With her other hand she amped up the vibrations another step and then started to massage her clitoris. Oh, yesss, she imagined it was the asari's tongue massaging her. She continued pulling the chord of the egg to make it move in and out of her and amped up the vibrations one more step. Images popped up randomly in her brain. Images of T'Soni's face, her breasts, her fingers moving in and out of Ashley. The water from the shower poured town Ashleys face and she bit her lower lip imagining crushing her mouth against T'Soni's for a wet, needy kiss. She started to feel the cold sensation spreading from her core down her legs, telling her that she was getting close. Quickly she spun the fantasy around, imagining the blue asari under her, and that she was straddling her hips. Ashley still imagined having T'Soni's fingers inside of her, but now she rubbed her clit against the asari's pubic bone, increasing the force with which she massaged herself. Her eyes closed and she concentrated of the view of the asari she would have in this position. She was so close now her body started to shake, almost forcing her to stop with all the sensations, but Ashley didn't stop.  
"Ah-aa...ah", was the not so low sounds that escaped her lips, and in the moment of ecstasy she couldn't stop herself from moaning out: "Liara!"

Ashley stayed on a floor for several minutes before she was able to get up and start cleaning herself and her toy. With her head slightly clearer, she felt ashamed. She was not an alien-lover, but she couldn't deny she'd loved the fantasy. Slowly she stepped out of the shower to dry her body and put her pyjamas back on. She couldn't even trick herself to believe that this would be the only time she would do this, it had been way too good for that. The most important was that this was a secret she would take to her grave. No one could ever know about her perverted attraction to the alien. With her clothes back on she grabbed her things and headed back to her dorm room, too distracted by her thoughts to notice the blue creature in the shadows outside the shower room, who with a mortified look watched Ashley leave.


End file.
